


First Meetings

by Kileykao



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileykao/pseuds/Kileykao
Summary: On the stage of the 2006 NHL Entry Draft isn't the first time that Alex met Nicke, and it definitely isn't the last 'first meeting' that the two of them have.





	First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first Hockey Fic. Hope you enjoy it.

The first time that Alexander met Nicklas, Alex was a soldier and Nicke was a carpenter. They met when Alex came into their small town in search of a safe haven, regular meals and work. Nicke built him a house, and Alex repaid him by sneaking Nicke and his family extra portions of apples and grains every few weeks. That was the first time they met, but it certainly wasn’t their last. 

They met another time in the 1920s in Chicago. Alex was the head of the Russian Mafia running one part of the city, and Nicke was a top of the Swedish Mob that operated across town from the Russians. They met in a wearhouse, sitting across from one another, both hesitant and well armed for a blood bath. The meeting ended with the two mobs coming to a joint agreement. They would share the city and everything in it. And boy did they. 

The met one time as children in Russia. They didn’t understand the others native languages, but they were friends anyway. Their friendship in this life, however, was short lived as by the end of summer Nicke and his family returned back home to Valbo leaving Moscow behind forever. 

Once they met in Sweden. Nicke was a farmer, who had taken over his family’s farm after his mother and father had retired to the city. Nicke met Alex when he came to his farm and presented him with the help wanted flyer that he had posted in the small trading town down the road his property. Alex was given a job helping around the farm, and given a room in one of the small houses on the outskirts of Nicke’s property. The thing was in this life they were friends. Because once Alex moved into that small house on the outskirts of Nicke’s farm, he never left. Alex and Nicke grew old together in this life. Together they raised the town’s children who had no other parents, baby farm animals and harvested the crops that the farm’s land grew to sell in town. And eventually when they were both old and grey, left the farm for the city just as Nicke’s parents had done. They left the farm to a boy named Andre who had lived in their care since he was three years old. And once they got to the city, they were never alone either. They had plenty of children who they had raised as their own to come and visit them until that life ended.

_/\\_

It’s not that uncommon for people to meet each other in more than one life. However, meeting the same person in every life is incredibly rare.  
Most people people who share every life with a person call each other soulmates. Some people don’t believe in soulmates, other people say that soulmates are people who share two halves of the same soul. That two soulmates are drawn together by the immense subconscious need to find their soul’s other half. 

Scientifically Soulmates are a one in a million change.  
Scientifically, Soulmates really shouldn't happen. 

That being said, Alexander and Nicklas were always special, and they always found each other, no matter what. 

_/\\_

In another live, Nicke was a boxer and Alex was a bookie. Nicke never lost a fight, and Alex made him a millionaire. They were partners, nothing more, nothing less.

One life they were both soldiers who fought together on the front lines. Alex called Nicke his best friend. And Nicke returned him the favor. In the end, the died together on the front lines of a war no one would really ever win. 

They met on horseback once. They were both cowboys who traveled west in search of work, and found it in the form of herding cows. They were both dressed to the nines in boots, and spurs, with cowboys hats both perched on top of their heads. In that life they mostly liked each other. But really, most days they hated each other more. 

In a life somewhere down line, Alex was the captain of the Capital Space Station. He captained his crew threw the vastness of space and the various life forms they found threw their travels. Nicke was his well trusted right hand man, who Alex swore up and down was one hundred percent the reason that the Space Station was as successful as it is. 

One life, they were scientists who met in the bitterness and chilling colds of Antarctica. Well, Alex was a scientist, and Nicke was a doctor. And really neither of them wouldn’t of have made it as long as they did in the darkness of winter if it wasn’t for the other. 

Another life Alex was royalty. He was the haire to the Russian throne. And Nicke was a Swedish Knight who served the Tre Kronor. They met on a Russian diplomatic visit to Sweden, and again a few months later when the Swedish King visited Russia and the royal family. They weren’t friends in this life, but they did share a respect for one another. 

They met once in the wasteland that was what was left of Washington DC. They were both not quite fortunate enough to make the evacuation ships, and not really rich enough to make a new life in one of the pre war formed communities underground. So instead, together they formed their own community on the outskirts of what was once civilization. They took in anyone who need a place to take refuge, and fought of the ghouls and mutants and monsters that tried to take their town. The two of them were Kings of the Wastes, and no one dared to try and dethrone them or the army of men they collected. 

_/\\_

For as long as Alexander Ovechkin could remember he’s had a hazy memory of man with light blonde hair that fell into curls, who was wearing a straw hat, and what looked like homemade clothes. The man was standing holding a bag of food with chickens bunched at his feet looking for a meal. Alex, could hear a version of himself calling to the man in Russian that wasn't quite legible and the man answering in a language he didn’t know. Alex knew he had walked forward and took the food from the blonde and continued to feed the flightless birds for him as he ran off, calling back one more before he was outsight. 

For as long as Nicklas Backstrom could remember, he’s had a hazy memory of man with brown hair that was softly fading to gray, hand resting on a sword that was hanging from his hip, and decked out in full silver armor edged with traces of blue and yellow, with a shield on his back, following a few steps behind him. Nicklas couldn’t understand much of what the man was saying to him, but his tone was seeping with anger. Nicklas knew he would turn to face the man, and respond to his anger with something that made the man frown. He wasn’t happy with Nicklas’ answer, but Nicklas knew he wasn’t happy with what he answered to the man either. 

_/\\_

One time they met in streets of New York City, both of them living off the pennies and dimes they could hagle from the people who passed by. 

Another time they met at a dinner party in Paris. Both of them had way more money then they knew to do with. In that life, they spent their time together throwing money to the wind and buying things they didn’t really need. 

One life, they were both stowaways on a ship the new world, a ship that was boarded together with promises of a better life in the great new land of America. Only to together find that the life the new world gave to them was just as shitty as the ones they had left back home. 

They met once behind bars. Both in jail for horrific things that ended with them covered in blood. They were cellmates, and between Nicklas’ cold hard stare that sang songs of murder, and Alex’s scary Russian motif that was iced with a toothless grin, the two of them were rulers of the incarcerated. When they were both released on parole, they had their own fun playing cat and mouse with a new set of pigs every few weeks. 

One time they meet with both of them are dressed to the nines, and holding glasses filled with bubbling champagne. The clock counting down to the new year. Lips brushing as explosions blossomed into colors above the two of them. Neither of them, in this life, remember much of that night, or very much of each other. 

Nicke, in one life was a Swedish King, who met Alex when he joined the Swedish Royal Guard barely knowing two words of the country’s native language. Nicke found it enjoyable that Alex didn’t understand much of anything, but still Alex was happy to serve Nicke and the Tre Kronor. Later down the road of this Life, Alex would serve as Nicke’s head guard and die protecting his king. 

Another life far off from this one, Nicke meets Alex in the woods, by accident. Nicke had been a shifter his whole life, as had Alex. They both met in the skin of a wolf, staring each other down, before pouncing. Neither of them hurt the other, but Nicke walked out of the woods of the month’s moon run with Alex by his side. 

In this life, the met each other on stage of the 2006 NHL Entry Draft. Alex called Nicke’s name announcing him as the newest member of the Washington Capitals, before pulling a red, white and blue jersey over his head. Alex knew from the first moment that the two of them were going to make magic together. They played the best goddamn hockey they could, the two of them (and their herd of rookie children) could.

(Alex wasn't completely wrong about them being magic together either, because sometime after the life they share as hockey players, the two of them meet when Alex is given a job in the local PD as a Magic consultant to the head detective. Nicke was the head detective who didn’t quite believe in the magic Alex claimed to have. Alex rocked his world with magic tricks, and keeping Nicke’s ass alive.)

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: cas-blue-eye.tumblr.com


End file.
